Delta 9-THC decreases the TRACh in hippocampus and striatum but not in cortex or diencephalon. GABA mimetics, muscimol and diazepam decrease the TRACh in cortex and diencephalon without altering the TRACh in hippocampus or striatum. These results suggest that delta 9-THC does not inhibit the cholinergic mechanisms in hippocampus through an action on GABA neurons. Delta 9-THC is only one of the active components in the "cannabis sativa". Other active principles such as the cannabidiols possess anti-convulsant activity. It is possible that these compounds act by modifying the GABA-ergic system.